


Curtains

by SephSung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Face Slapping, Hate Sex, Jisung is annoying, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Sort of? Not really tbh, Spanking, Spit As Lube, There are feelings?, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephSung/pseuds/SephSung
Summary: Minho's plans to have a relaxing day off are foiled when Jisung enters the picture, determined to gain his attention.





	Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished something! This was inspired by the The 9th episode where we saw Minho's bed curtain and him sleeping naked. It's the tamest thing I've ever written and will probably ever write, so I don't think there are any warnings I really need to give. It even gets... dare I say... soft. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. (:

Minho’s favorite thing about having days off was being able to relax and have some alone time. He loved his group, but being around eight other boys with seemingly boundless energy could get horribly draining. He’d use those days to curl up naked in his bed and recharge, blocking the outside world with a Matilda curtain surrounding his part of the bunk and headphones in his ears.

No one would bother him while he was like this; being without clothes was part of his emotional recovery process, and most of the members weren’t particularly comfortable talking to him while he was naked, even though they’d all seen each other that way many times. The ones who didn’t care knew that Minho needed time to himself and respected that, leaving him to do what was necessary in order to be mentally well.

His bed became his safe space - or it was, up until a certain loud, irritating boy decided to ruin it. Minho had just started his lazy afternoon routine, stripping himself of his clothes and preparing to take a long, well-deserved nap in his beloved bed, when he heard the door open. The rest of the members had left about an hour ago, some of them using the time to practice and others out having fun, so he assumed it was just one of his roommates coming back for their wallet or something.

Instead, he was met with Jisung’s smiling face as the younger pulled his protective curtain back, letting light invade his sacred bed space. “What do you want?” Minho groaned, squinting as his eyes adjusted. His tone came out cold and he felt slightly bad when Jisung flinched at it, looking momentarily disheartened, but this was _his_ alone time and the boy should know better than to take it away from him.

Jisung’s smile came back as if it had never left, and he sat on the edge of the bed, forcing Minho to scoot back a bit. “I was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me?” he asked optimistically.

“Jisung… I’m sorry, but I’d really just like to be alone right now,” Minho sighed, closing his eyes and wishing the presence next to him away.

“But hyung, you and I are one person!” Jisung insisted, pushing his way into Minho’s bed. “It’ll be like you’re alone. Can I just nap with you then?”

Minho really didn’t want to agree, but it didn’t look like Jisung planned on leaving anytime soon, so he hesitantly allowed him under his covers. He wished he had it in him to be crueler, but it was difficult not to be at least a little soft for Jisung, even during a time like this. “Fine, just close the curtains, and you’d better actually sleep, okay?” Minho spoke to him firmly. Jisung nodded in reply, but something in his expression was odd. “If you keep me awake, I’m kicking you out.”

It was kind of strange being in the same bed as Jisung while naked, especially when the younger wrapped an arm around Minho’s bare torso and tossed a leg over both of his thighs. He felt vulnerable, which defeated the purpose of this recovery time, and he almost resented Jisung a little for it. Sure, they matched well, but they were most certainly not ‘one.’

Surprisingly enough though, the blonde at least seemed to be actually trying to behave - his eyes were shut tightly and he was certainly making an effort to keep still and not disturb Minho - so it was hard to stay mad. Minho let his eyes flutter closed as well, and for awhile, everything was peaceful. He still felt a bit uncomfortable, but things could be a lot worse. Maybe he could even unwind like this.

As he felt his consciousness fading away, Jisung started shifting around by his side, ripping him back into reality. “Minho, it’s dark,” he complained, snuggling in closer.

“Yes, that’s kind of the point,” he stared at Jisung with a frown. There was still something strange in the younger’s expression, and Minho didn’t like it. “We’re supposed to be _sleeping._ Did you really expect it to be bright?”

“Well, no, but Sungie doesn’t like the dark,” Jisung pouted, clearly trying to act cute and appeal to his sympathetic side or something. Minho wasn’t going to let it work; he was _tired_ and he desperately wanted his precious sleep. Besides, there was still a shred of light peeking through the edge of the curtains, and he was pretty sure Jisung didn’t even have a fear of the dark anyways.

“Go hang out where there’s more light then. Literally anywhere else in the dorm but here,” he said, turning away and trying to pry Jisung’s arms off of him.

Jisung held onto him even tighter, pressing his body against Minho’s back. “No, I wanna be with hyung. I’m sorry, I’ll try to be quiet,” he whispered. Minho could tell the younger was stifling a giggle, and he felt himself getting annoyed. Did Jisung really find ruining someone’s valuable mental health time to be funny?

Minho closed his eyes again, trying to ignore Jisung constantly shifting against him. The blonde was so hyperactive, Minho was certain it had to be impossible for him not to move. It was getting really difficult to shut out his presence, especially since every movement against him felt amplified given his naked state.

“Minho, I’m cold,” Jisung whined, nuzzling his face into Minho’s neck.

To be fair, he could feel Jisung’s fingers against his skin, and they _were_ indeed freezing cold, but that wasn’t his problem. “Go sit by the fucking heater then. Why are you insisting on bugging me? I just want to sleep, and if you don’t want to, then there are plenty of other things you could be doing,” Minho spat, his brows furrowing in frustration.

Jisung apologized profusely, falling still and silent again. Minho temporarily rejoiced, but then a few minutes later, the annoying brat sat up and started poking Minho’s cheek. “Minhooo, I can’t sleep. Why can’t we watch a movie?”

“Because _I_ want to sleep!” Minho shouted. He couldn’t believe Jisung’s nerve. “I’m giving you one last chance, and if you don’t cut this shit out, I swear to god I will physically throw you out of this room and lock it.”

Everything about this was miserable. He felt even more drained than when he’d started the day, and he was positive Jisung was slowly driving him insane. He looked so stupidly cute with his face all twisted into hurt because of Minho’s words, mumbling out more apologies he probably didn’t mean and promising he’d be ‘a good Sungie’ from now on; he couldn’t take this for much longer without snapping.

Minho really started to question Jisung’s definition of ‘good’ when he started slowly pulling down the blankets, exposing his chest to the cold air. He ran his icy fingers up and down his sides, staring straight into Minho’s soul with his unfairly innocent-looking, large eyes - Minho was pretty sure those eyes actually belonged to the devil - and a cocky smirk on his face as he did so.

“What are you doing? Are you actually _trying_ to piss me off?”

“No, I would never,” Jisung said angelically, his expression turning into a sad pout as if he were offended at the very accusation of such a thing. “Sungie is just really bored and really missed his Minho hyung.”

“Yeah, well I didn’t really miss you. Stop touching me,” he demanded.

“Mmm… Nuh-uh. I’ll stop when you give me attention,” he smiled, digging his fingers into Minho’s sides and tickling him, causing him to shriek with laughter he didn’t want to let out. If there was something Minho hated more than being disturbed during his relaxation time, it was being tickled. He swore Jisung was purposely pressing all of his buttons.

The younger _had_ to have known how much he despised it. It was like Minho completely lost control of his body when people touched his sides, and he couldn’t manage to bring his arms up to stop Jisung, so he was left with no choice but to lay there writhing underneath Jisung’s hands and filling the air with his weird, high-pitched mixture of squeals and giggles.

“Ji…” Minho had to pause for breath, “Jisung, please. Please stop it, you know I hate this,” he begged in between laughter.

“But you’re laughing, isn’t that a good thing? I love your laugh, hyung.”

“N-no,” Minho felt his abs tightening up painfully as Jisung continued tickling him relentlessly. “It’s starting to hurt, Sung. I’m going to-” his muscles contracted and then loosened repeatedly, which was never a good sign, “I’m gonna pee myself if you don’t stop.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry I took it that far, please don’t kick me out!” Jisung removed his hands and looked at him through his delicate lashes, blinking slowly as if he hadn’t done anything wrong, and that ticked him off even more.

Minho sat there for a minute, his nostrils flaring and eyebrows knitted together tightly as he caught his breath. He’d started to feel like he was hyperventilating during that awful experience, and was still a bit weak and dizzy. He couldn’t believe Jisung had deliberately done this to him; he wanted him out of his room _now._  The boy at least had the decency to look genuinely scared when Minho grabbed him by the arm, tugging him out of bed and shoving him out the door, but then he started giggling.

“Why the fuck are you laughing? What about this is funny? You really enjoy my misery?” Minho asked, his hands on his hips.

“N-no, it’s just that... “ Jisung hesitated for a moment, grinning at him sheepishly, “...you’re naked.”

Minho slammed the door in his face, and the younger immediately started pounding on it with both fists when he turned the lock. “Go away, Jisung. I’m sick of your shit.” Minho yelled, stomping back to his bed and plugging in his earphones.

Unfortunately, he could still hear the imbecile outside even with his music on full blast, probably blowing out his eardrums. “Minho! Minhooo. Minho. Min-ho. Miiiin. Hooo,” Jisung whined, still banging against the door. Minho was about ready to jump out of a window. “You can’t sleep because of me, right? I bet that must be awful. So tragic. Poor, poor Min-Min.”

It was impossible to fully ignore him, but Minho tried his best to at least not acknowledge the fact that Jisung had not only dropped all honorifics, but was calling him by some ridiculous nickname. He covered his ears with a pillow, and let Jisung wear himself out by screaming uselessly. He would _not_ give in to this.

After awhile, things got quiet. Too quiet. He didn’t trust it. Suddenly, he heard the door knob turning, and he groaned, immediately knowing what had happened. “Sungie found the key,” Jisung giggled, pulling his curtains back with a smile so dumb, so _fucking_ stupid and gummy, Minho wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face. He wanted to hurt him even more when he ripped his headphones out of his ears, insisting he listened to what he had to say. “I’ll be good this time, promise. Look, I’ll even be like hyung. Maybe that’ll help me sleep,” he announced proudly, starting to tug his shirt over his head.

“Wait, no. You don’t need to do that-”

“I told you already! Hyung and I are one, so if hyung is naked, Sungie has to be too,” he said, struggling to get his shirt off, his arms somehow caught in it. “H-hyung help, I think I’m stuck.”

“Jisung…” Minho exhaled, trying not to stare at the younger’s exposed tummy, which he definitely didn’t find cute and definitely didn’t want to do anything to. “You’re really dumb, you know that?”

He watched the blonde fight with his shirt for awhile, pleading for Minho to help him in his obnoxiously adorable voice, before he finally gave in and easily untangled him from it. He might have focused a bit too long on the way his hands looked against Jisung’s small torso as he slid the clothing off of him, but that didn’t mean anything.

“Aww, thanks hyungie. I knew you cared!” he said, a gigantic shit-eating grin plastered onto his face.

Minho rolled his eyes. “I don’t, you were just being annoying. Are you going to let me sleep now, or do I need to remove you from my room again?”

“Hmm,” Jisung tilted his head as if he were in deep thought, “You can remove me from my pants?” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, sending Minho into a panic. There was no fucking way Jisung was coming onto him right now.

“That’s it, get out. I am _this_ close to slapping the shit out of you,” Minho said, shooing Jisung away.

“You’d slap _me?_ Poor, innocent Sungie?” he gasped, holding his hand over his heart.

“Of course I would. You’re not innocent and we both know that.”

“Okay, okay. Just give me one last chance. Please?”

Minho nodded bitterly, turning onto his stomach and shoving his face into his pillow, and he prayed that Jisung would really behave this time; he was scared he’d end up doing something he’d regret if he didn’t. He heard Jisung shuffling around, and Minho tried _really_ hard not to think about how he was probably removing his pants right behind him.

Jisung climbed under the covers with him, and he also forced himself to ignore the way the blonde’s skin felt against his as he cuddled into his side. He was soft, smooth. Minho hated this. He hated it even more when Jisung whispered, “Hyung, I’m naked now,” and traced his fingers down Minho’s back lightly, sending chills throughout his spine.

“Congratulations,” Minho muttered sarcastically, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn’t let him know how affected he was right now. _Han Jisung_ was laying in his bed, naked, touching _his_ naked body, and he couldn’t do anything about it because it would teach Jisung that all he had to do to get Minho to snap was be a nuisance.

“S-sorry. I’ll just… go to sleep now...” Jisung sounded defeated, and Minho hoped he’d finally won. He refused to do anything to stop Jisung’s stubby little fingers from roaming slightly too close to his ass for comfort; maybe all he had to do was refrain from giving the younger _any_ attention, and he’d eventually give up completely.

Minho was really starting to feel triumphant when Jisung’s hands left his body and he scooted as far away from him as possible as to not disturb him. The bed was small enough to where they still touched despite being on opposite sides, but Jisung no longer seemed so… incessantly present. He was ignorable. If Minho focused hard enough on how heavy his eyelids felt instead of how inexplicably annoyed he was, he could even relax enough to start drifting off.

He heard a dull noise coming from Jisung’s side of the bed, but it was fine; if he didn’t acknowledge it, it would certainly stop. He channeled all of his brain power into relaxing each of his body parts individually, starting with his feet, then moving upwards. By the time he reached his thighs, the noise became too difficult to block out.

It was probably the most high-pitched, ear-splitting, obnoxious squeaking noise he’d ever heard in his life, and he was pretty sure it was coming from Jisung’s phone. The younger was really testing his patience, gradually turning up the volume until Minho snapped. He wouldn’t give him that satisfaction; that would mean Jisung won whatever ridiculous battle they were fighting now.

Jisung shifted around under the covers, and then he started making some repetitive movement, causing the blankets to move up and down and chafe against his skin uncomfortably. Minho was _so_ close to losing it.

“Jisung, stay still and turn off whatever that godforsaken noise is.”

“You really shouldn’t talk about yourself that way, hyung,” Jisung said, sounding weirdly out of breath. Minho risked opening one eye, and it wasn’t until he saw Jisung’s phone screen that Minho realized the younger was watching a compilation of _his_ laughter, and the repetitive movement was him touching himself beneath the covers. That motion was unmistakable. “I personally love your laugh, that’s why I just couldn’t resist tickling you earlier.”

Minho couldn’t stand the way he was looking at him, his pupils all wide and innocent as if he weren’t blatantly doing something dirty. “This is the last fucking straw, Ji. Why are you like this?” he asked, sitting up and ripping the covers away. Jisung kept his hand firmly around his cock, shamelessly jerking himself off right in front of him. “What is wrong with you, hm? You’ve really been depriving me of the _one_ day I can relax, just because you’re a horny little brat with no self-control?”

“Yes,” Jisung smiled, exposing his irritatingly cute crooked tooth. Minho wanted to knock it out of his mouth. “What are you going to do about it?”

Minho slapped him straight across the face, basking in the way his cheek squished when his palm made contact with it. Jisung gasped, probably not expecting Minho to react like that, but then his cocky smile was back within seconds. Minho knew he was giving him exactly what he wanted, and he resented that, but he couldn’t stop. He had so much built up anger and annoyance that _needed_ to be released; he couldn’t resist reaching out to strike Jisung’s other cheek, and the dumb blonde had the audacity to moan because of it.

“Stop touching yourself,” Minho demanded. Jisung obeyed, looking up at him with curious eyes then bursting into laughter, much to the older’s annoyance. “What’s funny now?”

“You look kind of silly like this, all naked and angry. Why aren’t you turned on, though?” he asked, tugging at Minho’s cock. “Don’t you think I’m cute?”

“No, I think you’re annoying, and you should leave before something we’ll both regret happens,” Minho hissed, feeling himself hardening under Jisung’s palm. Why he didn’t even make an effort to remove his hand before that could happen was beyond him.

To his surprise, the blonde actually stopped touching him. “Fine,” he scoffed. “You probably couldn’t fuck me well enough, anyways.” Jisung turned his nose up haughtily - as if Minho wasn’t deserving of him - then started crawling off the bed, shaking his ass in a way that was unquestionably supposed to provoke a reaction out of him.

Minho played directly into his cards, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist and pulling him against his chest. “What did you just say?” he growled, nibbling at Jisung’s ear and observing the way he immediately trembled under his touch.

“You heard me,” Jisung stated, his voice somehow still steady. “I bet I could hardly even feel your cock inside me, it’s _that_ small.”

Minho frowned at the insult, trying to stop himself from getting defensive. “You haven’t even seen me hard yet,” he said anyways, rubbing his dick against Jisung’s ass exclusively out of spite and definitely _not_ a desire to fuck him into the mattress. “You really don’t think I could please you with this?”

“Hmm, I don’t know…” Jisung tilted his head backwards, resting it against Minho’s shoulder so he could look up at him. His face looked astonishingly pure - an odd contrast to his words and the way he was subtly grinding against him. Minho could bend down and kiss his pretty lips right now if he wanted, but of course he didn’t; the very notion of him wanting to kiss Jisung was absurd. Jisung leaned in closer, then continued, “Even if it _is_ big enough, I don’t think you have it in you to give me what I want.”

“I have it in me,” Minho insisted, closing his eyes in an attempt to keep his self-restraint, perhaps secretly hoping Jisung would use the opportunity to close the gap between them. “I’m just not going to give you what you want because you don’t deserve it.”

“Sungie _always_ gets what he wants,” Jisung purred, his warm tongue licking a stripe down the side of Minho’s neck. When Minho involuntarily sighed in pleasure, Jisung nipped at his skin gently, occasionally sucking on a spot near his jawline. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t feel nice; he _could_ just let this happen, but he refused to give in to Jisung so easily.

“Shit, enough. You’re such a spoiled brat, thinking everyone should just drop whatever they’re doing to give you attention. You want to get fucked, right?” Minho asked. He gripped Jisung’s face harshly, digging his thumb into his jaw. The blonde whimpered and nodded, his eyes cloudy and half-closed. “Show me how bad you want it, prove to me you deserve it.”

“H-how do I do that?”

Minho contemplated for a second. He was finally in control. He knew he couldn’t make Jisung leave, so the next best thing would be making him pay for ruining his treasured alone time. “Go get my hairbrush, it’s on the dresser.”

“Your hairbrush? You’re not going to hurt cute little Sungie, are you?”

“ _Cute little Sungie_ needs to be punished for annoying Minho so much. Maybe if you’re a good Sungie like you promised you’d be earlier, Minnie will give you what you want.” Jisung shot up before Minho could even finish his sentence, and Minho made an effort to not look at his ass as he walked away.

Naturally, he ended up giving in. He didn’t even just peek, but instead fully inspected it. It was cute. Fuckable. _Jisung_ was cute and fuckable; he could deny it all he wanted, but deep inside, he knew it was true. No one could resist Jisung.

Jisung retrieved Woojin’s brush instead of his, causing Minho to quirk an eyebrow up at him. “Sungie couldn’t remember which was hyung’s, but he hopes this one is good enough,” he offered it to him with both hands, his arms fully extended.

Minho inspected the brush; it was slightly larger than his, rectangular shaped while Minho’s was round, and the handle had small ridges on the sides. He couldn’t help but wonder why Jisung had picked this one rather than the less intimidating option, but it sparked several ideas. “Lay down on your stomach,” he told Jisung, who immediately complied. “I’m going to spank you until I feel like you understand what you’ve done wrong today. Do you know how disappointed I am?”

“Yes, hyung. Sungie’s sorry,” he whimpered when Minho struck him, but the way he arched upwards, practically begging for more, suggested his apology wasn’t entirely sincere. Minho spanked his other cheek, taking joy in the way the blonde’s entire body shook when the brush made contact with him. “Fuck, do it harder. Sungie was _really_ bad,” he moaned, raising his ass higher until he was closer to being on his knees than he was laying down.

“I think you’re liking this a little too much,” Minho hissed, hitting him so hard it would surely leave a long-lasting bruise. Jisung’s ass was flat and had virtually no cushion; It was impossible that this didn’t hurt him badly, and yet he was still so clearly enjoying it, looking ready to cum just from being spanked. Minho continued, “My alone time is really important to me, Ji. You can’t just walk in here and act like a brat. Hyung’s going to be upset this entire week, and it’ll be all your fault.”

“Sungie really is sorry,” he sniffled. Minho hesitated, becoming unsure if he should stop spanking him when he realized Jisung was about to cry. He definitely wanted to continue, but he had enough sanity left to acknowledge he probably shouldn’t push his bandmate too far. Minho supposed he had the right to though, because Jisung was the one who pushed _him_ too far in the first place. The blonde twisted his head towards him, his face looking pitiful but with a hint of the strange expression from earlier, “N-no, keep going. Sungie needs to learn his lesson.”

Minho was pretty sure he understood what was happening here, and he could definitely work with it. “Mmm, yeah. You do need to learn. Tell me why you acted up,” he demanded, hitting Jisung again and absolutely adoring the sharp inhale he gave as a response.

“You already know.”

“Of course I do, but I need you to say it,” Minho struck the sensitive part just below Jisung’s ass, earning another cute whimper.

“Sungie just wants you to fuck him,” he admitted quickly, some of his words jumbling together.

“And do you think you’ve earned it?”

“M-maybe?” Jisung questioned, struggling to keep his head rotated towards Minho and shifting around anxiously.

“I’m not so sure,” Minho hummed, now rubbing the handle of Woojin’s brush in between Jisung’s cheeks, causing the younger to grind against it as if he were trying to get it closer to his hole. “Wow, you even want this, hm?”

“Yes! Sungie just wants to be filled, will take anything hyung wants to give me,” he panted enthusiastically.

“Hmm, I _guess_ I can allow that. I’m not going to fuck you, though. You have to do it all by yourself. Can you do that for hyung?”

Jisung nodded frantically. “Would it be too much to ask for lube? It’s kind of big...”

“You’re really pushing my generosity, Ji,” he scowled, but leaned down to spit on Jisung’s hole anyways, cursing him for making him soft and weak.

“Ohh fuck, thank you hyung,” Jisung moaned, acting like he was about to start convulsing just from the mere proximity of Minho’s mouth. “That’s better. Way better. You’re so good to me.”

“Whatever, don’t get used to it.”

Minho spat on him again, spreading his saliva with his index finger for good measure, even going so far as to dip his finger inside him shallowly. “Hyung, can I?” Jisung asked when he finished, practically shivering in anticipation.

“Go ahead,” Minho said casually, playing it off like he wasn’t holding his breath, eagerly waiting for Jisung to sink onto the handle. He held the brush as steadily as he could in his frazzled state so Jisung could align himself with it, then let out a long exhale when the blonde slowly pushed back, allowing only the very tip inside of him as he adjusted.

Jisung was frustratingly beautiful; Minho was certain anyone would be unable to keep their composure as they watched his hole stretch around the handle, gradually sucking more of it inside him. He _really_ wished he’d just swallowed his pride and given Jisung what he wanted. It simply wasn’t fair how this stupid _object_ got to open him up before Minho did.

None of this was going according to plan, and that kind of pissed Minho off. He couldn’t even use this as a punishment like he’d originally intended because Jisung clearly loved every second of this - as was made evident by the way he started fervently rocking against the brush the moment he got used to the stretch - and the small moans leaving his mouth only served to taunt him. He was really the world’s biggest sucker.

“Does it feel good?” Minho asked, his jealousy thinly veiled. He struggled to keep his word and not fuck the brush into Jisung, but found himself giving in once again and pushing the handle deep inside him, ensuring he took every centimeter of it.

Jisung was immediately responsive, rolling his hips to feel it as much as possible. “It feels good, but it isn’t you,” he sighed, his pout obvious in his tone. “You said you’d fuck me if I’m a good Sungie, right? Has Sungie been good enough?”

Minho was really starting to lose sight of whatever his goal was here. Was there ever even a goal? “Yeah, I did say that…” he hesitated, raking his eyes over Jisung’s body, pausing on his cute, abused ass, which had turned completely red from being spanked. He admired his work, admired the way the brush’s handle would disappear inside Jisung completely when he thrusted it into him, and he decided that it would definitely be worth letting go of his self-control if it meant he could be the one fucking him.

He pulled the brush out of Jisung bit by bit, laughing when he started desperately moving backwards with it in an attempt to keep it inside him. “C’mon Sungie. I know you can’t go five seconds without being filled, but you’re going to have to if you want me instead.”

Jisung leaned forward in an instant, laying flat against the bed, and Minho tossed the brush to the side. “You’re really going to fuck me?” Jisung asked incredulously.

“Maybe,” Minho replied, positioning himself to where he was sitting on top of Jisung’s ass, the younger groaning from the heavy weight that was now crushing him. “I just want you to tell me some things first, and you have to answer truthfully, or I _definitely_ won’t fuck you.”

“W-what kind of things?” Jisung stammered when Minho started teasingly rubbing his cock between his cheeks, pressing them together to give himself more friction.

“Like how you actually knew that brush was Woojin’s. You got off on the idea of him using it later, having no idea it was up your pretty little ass, didn’t you?”

“...Yes, hyung,” Jisung admitted quietly, then got a bit bolder, “I didn’t even plan on cleaning it, just wiping it off.”

“And you think that’s okay?” Minho asked, finding himself getting more turned on by the confession. Jisung just shrugged. “You’re so nasty, Sungie. Have you ever done something like this before?”

Jisung buried his face into the sheets. “I-I might have fucked myself on your brush a few times. Your toothbrush, too. And sometimes I touch myself while wearing your rings, then I put them back like nothing happened.”

Of all the things that could have come from Jisung’s mouth right then, Minho really did not expect _that_ , but he decided to roll with it. “Oh really? Turn around, Sungie. I want you to look me in the eyes as you talk to me,” he ordered, lifting himself off of him so he could roll over on his back. He spread Jisung’s legs so he could position himself between them, then leaned over him, gradually getting closer until their faces were just centimeters apart.

“H-hi,” Jisung blinked up at him rapidly, as if he were processing the situation, occasionally gazing at his lips.

“Hi? Is that all you have to say? What happened to all that confidence you had earlier?”

“I… don’t know? I shouldn’t be this nervous, but I am,” he murmured, turning his face to the side to avoid eye contact.

Minho squeezed Jisung’s cheeks between his thumb and index finger, squishing his face up into a little pout, then turned him to where they were staring at each other again. “I said to look at me. What is there to be nervous about? Aren’t you the one who started this?”

“Well, yeah, but I guess I…” Jisung sucked in air and his legs twitched when Minho pressed his cock against his hole, “...fuck, hyung. I-I guess I didn’t think I’d get this far.”

Jisung was still slightly wet, but Minho spit on his hand and rubbed it on his own dick anyways, for some unearthly reason wanting to make sure he didn’t hurt him. “Stay still or I’ll stop,” he whispered, pushing into him slowly, watching Jisung’s face as he struggled not to move his hips so he could feel more of Minho.

“Minho, please-” his face contorted into one of faint pleasure, his lips parting delicately and eyebrows knitting together, “ _Fuck._ Please don’t tease, please.”

“Tell me more about how you fuck yourself with my stuff,” Minho instructed, pausing when he wasn’t even halfway inside of him. It was difficult not to just fuck into him with reckless abandon, especially given how tight and hot Jisung was, but he figured he could at least accomplish something semi-related to whatever his original goal was here if he teased Jisung and forced him to say embarrassing things. He was vaguely sure that this was about punishing Jisung and letting his frustrations out, and most certainly _not_ about Minho’s own pleasure and the way he desperately wanted to hear Jisung moan out his name, because he _definitely_ would never want that.

“I-” Jisung started, squeezing his eyes shut and digging his fingernails into Minho’s back, “I just- Sometimes you don’t give me enough attention, so I kind of just… I take anything of yours I can possibly use, and I think about how you touch this stuff every day, and how it’s _yours_ and now it’s inside _me,_ and I imagine you catching me with my legs all spread, and _fuck.._.This is stupid, but I like to think you’d find me so cute like that, you just wouldn’t be able to resist fucking me.”

“You _really_ think I’d find you that cute?”

“Maybe? I mean-” Jisung gasped when Minho pushed into him a little more, “ _Shit._ I mean, you call me cute sometimes and I think you think I won’t remember, but I always do. The other day even, you pet my head when you called me cute. I touched myself thinking about that later, and that time I was just wearing one of your hoodies. I got a tiny cum stain on it and everything.”

“Is that so? Would you like it if I pet your head now?” Minho asked, running his fingers through Jisung’s hair.

Jisung sighed into his touch, “Yes please. Sungie likes everything if it’s you.”

Minho smiled down at him. “Good Sungie,” he praised, abruptly thrusting into Jisung fully, causing the younger to jolt and his eyes to shoot open in surprise. He tugged Jisung’s hips closer to get a better angle, then yanked his hair, making him arch his neck backwards and part his lips in a low groan. Minho used the opportunity to spit inside of his mouth, and Jisung happily accepted it, swishing it around and savoring the taste a bit before swallowing it.

“Good Sungie?” Jisung repeated, the most precious smile Minho had ever seen plastered on his face. Minho couldn’t help but nod.

He couldn’t emphasize any more _just_ how frustratingly beautiful Jisung was, so incredibly cute and responsive to every one of his touches, and Minho was _really_ about to lose the last of his sanity when he leaned in to suck and nibble on his bottom lip with his stupidly adorable teeth. His mind was screaming at him to not let Jisung get away with doing that without permission, but his lips were sensitive and tingly and it felt really good when Jisung bit them, and the blonde was so eagerly meeting each of his thrusts; Minho couldn’t think straight, couldn’t bring himself to care about the potential consequences of allowing him to do whatever he wanted.

“Hyung, I need more,” Jisung whined, desperately trying to push Minho deeper inside him. His entire body was shaking, writhing underneath him. “Please, please. I want all of you.”

“Don’t be greedy,” Minho scolded, slapping the side of Jisung’s hip, but he raised Jisung’s legs higher anyways until his calves rested on Minho’s shoulders and his feet dangled behind his head. Jisung moaned loudly at the new position, clearly enjoying the slight stretch it gave him, as well as the way it allowed Minho to reach even farther inside.

The blonde let out a constant, steady stream of soft whines and groans, only growing in volume when they distantly heard a door shut and the normal buzz of the members talking in their living room. Minho tilted his head at him quizzically, raising an eyebrow at the subtle smirk on Jisung’s face. “Sungie, I need you to be quiet now that the others are back,” he said, although he didn’t bother even attempting to stop thrusting into him harshly, so his hips continuously hit the back of Jisung’s thighs, echoing throughout the room.

“Sure, Sungie is _great_ at being quiet,” he grinned proudly, and Minho shook his head at him. Jisung was great at many, _many_ things, but in no world was being quiet one of them - as was evidenced by the way his low moans turned into borderline pornographic squeals, and how he began jerking around even more violently, causing the entire bunk to move repetitively.

“Sungie,” Minho exhaled shakily, almost getting too caught up in his own pleasure to properly speak, “We- you  _really_ need to be quiet,” he tsked, wrapping a hand around Jisung’s delicate neck, watching his reaction for any signs of discomfort. As expected, he just paused for a moment and inhaled sharply before continuing to roll his hips against Minho, his pupils blown and eyelids fluttering rapidly.

“Nuh-uh. I want everyone to hear just how much hyung loves Sungie, how good he makes him feel. Fuck, _Minho,_ ” Jisung moaned in an extremely over-exaggerated manner, prompting the older to squeeze the sides of his neck. All of his pretty moans turned into subdued, choked noises, and Minho shoved his tongue in his mouth to swallow them up.

It didn’t matter that he’d successfully quieted him down, though, because they soon heard Minho’s door open anyways. “Minho? Are you okay?” Chan’s voice resounded.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” he replied, instinctively trying to pull out of Jisung, but the blonde wrapped his legs around his back snugly in a frenzied attempt to keep him inside. Minho tightened his grip on Jisung’s neck as a silent warning, and the little shit disregarded it completely, tauntingly pushing his hips forward.

“It just… It kind of sounded like you were crying or something. Can I see you? It would make me feel better,” Chan said, worry evident in his tone.

“I guess so. One second, let me just… fix my covers,” Minho glared at Jisung before forcefully removing his legs from around him and shooing him to the bottom of the bed, then he peeked only his head and the top of his chest out from behind the curtains. “See? I’m perfectly fine. Just sleepy,” he said, mustering his best groggy look, which wasn’t too difficult since the light was tragically bright and forced him to squint.

“Are you sure? You look kind of flushed,” Chan frowned, placing the back of his hand on Minho’s sweaty forehead for what felt like an eternity. “You feel warm, too. Are you sick?”

“No, I swear I’m-” Minho sputtered when Jisung suddenly sat on his cock, and he tried really hard to hold back the moans that were begging to be released from his throat. Jisung, the stupid fucking brat, was somehow even wetter than before - the entitled little fucker must have prepped himself more while Minho was talking to Chan -  and his hole clenched tightly around his cock as he slowly sank down on it. Jisung wiggled his hips around when he reached his base, then teasingly lifted himself off of him before repeating the action again.

“You swear you’re… what?” Chan questioned, looking at him with some kind of… devious innocence. His eyes were wide, but knowing. This couldn’t be real.

“I’m completely fine,” Minho sighed unsteadily, holding onto Jisung’s hips with the hand that wasn’t clutching the curtain and helping him ride his cock. “I just-” he paused, holding in a groan, “-could really use some alone time. You know how I need to-” he hissed, feeling a warmth building in his gut, “I need to recover, or whatever.”

“ _Riiight,”_ Chan laughed, ruffling his hair. “Say, have you seen Jisung by any chance?”

“Y-yeah, I definitely have seen Jisung,” he stuttered, glancing down at the younger, who was bouncing on his cock with a dorky smile on his face. Minho realized then that even though he was the one fucking him, Jisung was still in control. “I think he… went to the store?”

“Oh, of course. What was he buying at the store? Some meat? I know he’s _really_ been craving some lately.”

“How would you know that?” Minho asked defensively, subconsciously tightening his hold on Jisung’s hip, leaving faint red marks. The shitty innuendo was hard to miss due to Chan’s suggestive tone, and Minho did _not_ like the idea of anyone else knowing about this side of Jisung. He wanted it all to himself.

“He talks about it all the time,” Chan smirked. “He _loves_ putting meat inside him. Thinks it’s delicious. It doesn’t even matter what kind it is, he’ll take anyone’s- I mean, any type of meat. He probably wouldn’t want me to tell you that, but it’s a good thing he isn’t here, right?”

“Right,” Minho agreed flatly, glowering at Jisung, who was shaking his head frantically.

“That’s not true!” Jisung suddenly blurted, causing Minho to mentally slap himself. He was getting really annoyed again, not only because Jisung revealed himself, but because he had the audacity to start riding his cock like his life depended on it, like he wanted to make up for everything he’s ever done wrong. “Hyung... he’s lying, I promise!”

“Oh? What was that?” Chan sniggered. “Sure sounded a lot like Jisung.”

“It wasn’t. You’re hearing things. I would never let Jisung into my bed,” Minho insisted, dragging his nails across Jisung’s skin roughly.

“Uh huh. So if I pulled this curtain back, I wouldn’t see Jisung riding your cute little cock?”

Minho resolved to ignore what he just said about his cock; he wasn’t even sure how Chan would know what his dick looked like, unless he’d been secretly observing him when he changed or had his naked time.

“Of course not,” he scoffed, nearly being pushed over the edge by the way Jisung was enthusiastically milking his cock, and maybe in part due to the idea of Chan catching them like this. “That would be absurd. Absolutely ridiculous,” he continued. Chan yanked the curtain away, revealing exactly what he’d predicted he would see, and he stared at them smugly with his arms crossed.

“Hi Channie,” Jisung greeted, now letting soft moans out of his mouth again since they’d already been discovered. Minho for some reason chose right then to thoroughly gaze at Jisung, his eyes pausing on his reddened cock, which admittedly looked really pretty bouncing up and down.

He didn’t like the way Chan was also observing him though, so he sat up and pulled the blankets around them both, holding Jisung’s body tightly against him so Chan couldn’t look. Jisung was _his_ , and nobody else should be allowed to see him like this. Especially not Chan. He hated the way he was talking about him; it made him feel oddly possessive.

“Hi Jisung. What are you doing?” Chan asked casually, as if this were a totally normal situation and it weren’t obvious what he was up to.

“Oh, you know, just hanging out with my favorite hyung who loves me very much,” he grinned, looking _way_ too fucking proud of himself. “Min-Min always wants to be alone, and yet he even let me in his bed and everything!”

“I see that. So, Minho, let me guess… You’re going to tell me that this _isn’t_ Jisung you’re about to cum inside of?”

Minho groaned, burying his face in Jisung’s neck. “Fine, it is. Are you happy now?”

“Yeah, I’d say I’m pretty content. You know, you really don’t need to cover him. I’ve already seen him like this. Have fun with him. He sure is a good fuck, huh?” Chan taunted before closing his curtains again.

Minho stared at Jisung angrily until they heard the door click shut and Chan’s footsteps fade away. “Hyung… I promise we never-” Jisung started, but was interrupted by Minho slamming his mouth against his. Minho didn’t even know why he did it; he was just having so many conflicting emotions, and Jisung looked so stupidly pretty, and he’d always secretly wanted to kiss his dumb, tiny lips.

They shouldn’t fit together so well - physically or otherwise - and yet they matched perfectly. Kissing Jisung felt completely natural. Like he was made for him. He hated to admit it, and at this point he didn’t have a clue _why_ he hated to admit it, but he loved every second his tongue was inside Jisung’s mouth. He relished his taste, savored every bit of his mouth. He even wrapped his own lips around Jisung’s tongue, causing the blonde to shiver in pleasure.

“M-Minho? Aren’t you mad? About what Chan said…” Jisung asked when Minho pulled away, their lips still connected by a small trail of saliva.

“Of course I’m mad,” he growled, tugging Jisung’s head backwards so he had access to his neck, biting into his soft flesh. Jisung whimpered and leaned into his touch, grinding on Minho’s cock lazily. He must have been getting tired. “Did Chan really fuck you?”

“No,” Jisung gasped when Minho took control again, fucking up into Jisung voraciously. “We’ve never done anything. I really don’t know why he said that. I talked to him about wanting to get fucked once, but it was only about you. Just _you,_ ” he emphasized, pausing between some words so he could breathe, and he raked his fingernails down Minho’s chest, leaving tiny scratch marks.

“Mmm, okay. Good Sungie,” he caressed the side of Jisung’s face, smiling when he rested his cheek on his palm, looking completely blissed out. He started to feel all warm and fuzzy, and that freaked him the hell out. He couldn’t go on like this. “Fuck, Jisung. Why are you making me feel things? You’re too fucking cute. I can’t stand looking at you.”

“Sungie’s… sorry?” Jisung frowned, not really seeming sure if he should apologize or not.

“Yeah, you should be. Remember when I said you’re really dumb earlier? I still stand by that,” Minho huffed, but he really struggled to keep up with the act when Jisung gaped at him, all soft and confused looking. God, he really hated Jisung. Who gave him the right to just… look like that? “I’m gonna break you, I swear,” he shook his head, hoping these weird thoughts would leave his brain.

“Do it,” Jisung challenged, grinning at him dopily.

Minho effortlessly picked him up by his waist, laying him on his side so he was facing the wall. Wrapping an arm around Jisung’s neck, he kept him trapped in a choke hold, then wasted no time in brutally fucking him, using his free hand to harshly slap the side of his hip and roam his chest, occasionally pinching his nipples. Jisung seemed disoriented by the change of treatment, but he certainly didn’t sound like he was complaining.

“You’re really-” Minho thrusted into him particularly hard, evoking a drawn out, ethereal sound from Jisung’s throat, “annoying. What are you so loud for, hm?”

“You love it,” Jisung said cockily, placing his hand over Minho’s arm and gripping it tightly, pulling it closer so Minho was choking him even harder. “You love me.”

“I _hate_ you,” Minho corrected, though his voice wavered, and his actions definitely contradicted his words. He licked the side of Jisung’s face, left soft kisses there, even went so far as to nibble his puffy cheek. “What are you doing to me?” Minho closed his eyes. He’d hoped this position would be better since he didn’t have to constantly look at his face, but they were so close, and Jisung’s back fit so perfectly against Minho’s torso - like they were two pieces of a puzzle - it somehow felt more intimate than before.

Jisung tried to shrug, but couldn’t since Minho’s arm was in the way. “Does it matter? Just enjoy the moment,” he told him breathlessly, and maybe he was right. For the first time that day, Minho allowed himself to just let go; he released his thoughts and focused only on the way Jisung felt on his dick - all tight and wet just for him - and the adorable little whines that just sounded so overwhelmingly _Jisung_. He supposed that maybe, just _maybe,_ that wasn’t such a bad thing.

Minho wrapped his hand around Jisung’s cock, no longer concerned about not giving into the blonde, and just concentrated on making him feel good. All he wanted was to hear more of Jisung’s gorgeous noises. He didn’t expect that Jisung would tighten up the second he touched him, and he wasn’t ready for the burning heat that gathered rapidly in his gut, much stronger than the warmth he’d felt earlier.

“Sungie,” Minho panted, squeezing his tiny body tightly against him, “I- I’m, you-” he whined quietly when he came earlier than he’d intended to, burying his cum deep inside Jisung. He continued fucking him through his orgasm, pushing his cum even deeper, until he was oversensitive and it started to hurt. He kept thrusting weakly well after it ended, determined to get Jisung off using his dick; he told himself it was only to prove he could please him with it, and that it wasn’t just out of an unadulterated desire to feel Jisung cumming around him.

“Holy shit, Minho,” Jisung exhaled shakily, his body trembling. “You don’t have to keep going, it’s okay-”

“Want to,” Minho replied, desperately trying to find Jisung’s prostate and jerking him off with what little energy he had left. His eyes were starting to get watery, and Jisung kept gradually clenching painfully tighter around him, making the pain even worse, but he could feel Jisung's dick throbbing hotly in his palm - hopefully he was close. Minho couldn’t understand why he suddenly wanted to go to such lengths for him, but it felt like he had to.

“That’s-” Jisung coughed when Minho tightened his grip on his neck, “really fucking hot,” he finished. He started rocking against Minho’s cock, practically convulsing as he chased his own orgasm. Jisung tilted his head down and bit into Minho’s arm as he came, trying to muffle his noises, but the entire dorm could without a doubt still hear him. Minho helped him ride out his orgasm until Jisung nudged his hand away, signalling he was done, and gently intertwined his fingers with Minho’s.

They both sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, attempting to process what the fuck had just happened. Minho was in complete and utter disbelief, and was now at a total loss as to how he felt about Jisung. He gazed down at their interlaced hands and frowned, contemplating everything. He really didn’t have a clue what this meant for them, or how this would change things.

“You came on my bed sheets,” Minho eventually stated plainly, voice devoid of emotion.

“Yeah...” Jisung agreed, blinking slowly.

“You’re gonna lay on it.”

“...Does that mean I can stay in here with you?”

“Yeah,” Minho sighed, releasing his hold on Jisung’s neck and pulling the blankets over the both of them. He embraced Jisung, snugly clutching him in his arms, and comfortably settled into the space behind his neck.

“Are you going to just… not pull out?”

“Yeah. You’re warm.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Oh, okay,” Minho repeated.

“Minho?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I know,” Minho smiled. “I love me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments/kudos are always appreciated if you enjoyed and/or want to provide feedback.
> 
> Twitter: [jibrator](https://twitter.com/jibrator)
> 
> Curiouscat: [SephSung](https://curiouscat.me/SephSung)


End file.
